


Do The Hula

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Eliot is not amused, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do The Hula

“What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?”

It was supposed to be a joke. Honestly. How in the world did they expect a grown man to get anything done in a hula skirt? It was itchy, and girly, and god damn it made a lot of noise when he tried to sneak up on the guy at the bar who supposedly had a kink for men with long hair and flamboyant personalities.

When the mission was complete, he burned the thing, but only after Nate wore the thing in a very private showing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic and the prompt was Eliot/Nate, Lion King, Dress in drag and do the hula.


End file.
